


The Kiss You Gave to Them

by rukiaharem



Category: No Fandom, 学園ベビーシッターズ | Gakuen Babysitters
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Cheating, Drama, Explicit Sex, Fellatio, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hardcore, Hayato is a jerk, Jealous, Jealous Hayato, Jealousy, Kinky, Love Triangle, M/M, Multi, Poor Ryuuichi, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Two-timer, blowjob, handjob, hard sex, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukiaharem/pseuds/rukiaharem
Summary: I posted this before, but I'm still new in Archive and still learning how this website works. In case you might notice, this is the original Fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: rukiaharem  
> FFN: rukiaharem  
> Tumblr: sabswokeanime, sabsfanfiction

CHAPTER 1

"Aren't we going to set all things up?"

"Too tired. Tomorrow I will."

Ryuuichi peered his head backward with his boyfriend's lazy remarks while prepping onto the soft couch making himself comfortable. Ryuuichi's hair bounced gracefully to his amusement as he gave up and made his way to the living room, throwing his light figure on him, earning an annoyed groan.

"You finally got yourself an apartment huh, Hayato." smiled Ryuu with their face so close.

"That hurts."

"My bad."

Hayato pulled him even closer, holding the brunette around his arms, "We can finally be alone together where no one can interrupt us."

"And what's that supposed to mean." Answered by a statement rather than playing innocent.

A light chuckle came from this baseball athlete, "Thank you for helping me out in here, I couldn't find this nice apartment without your help." Ryuuichi didn't say anything but his face says it all.

"Well," averting his large doe eyes from the hawk eyes gaze, "you are my boyfriend after all. And you can always count on me."

After all the months of yearning they had finally called it official. Since, the first year of high school, they were still so young for love and commitment, they were still growing and trying to learn that what if this bond they ever had was just a mere curiosity. But in the end, it was love after all. More importantly, they were still figuring out who they really were and recognizing their sexual orientations and how they identified themselves. Right now, no one will ever stop them even if the world were at odds to the kind of people who deserved to be treated with love and equality.

"Inui-senpai, texted me earlier that he was handling a joint party for the upcoming new freshmen for tomorrow's opening orientation."

"That guy? I didn't even receive any text from him." He really hated that guy.

"Now that you heard it from me, we can go together right?" His face turned into excitement to see his old friends will be gathering again in one place, and he couldn't wait to see their faces. This was all thanks to his senpai for making this an opportunity. In Hayato's case, he ended up falling from this guy's pleading face as they headed out from his apartment.

_Why does that Inui guy have to be there?_

*******

"Kashima-kun, it had been such a long time, you too Kamitani-kun. How are you? How is your chubby-fluffy cheeks little brother Kota—" It was the first moment where Ryuu was welcomed by Tomoya's beaming personality, but Nezu chopped the blonde's head down when he mentioned his little brother's name.

"Sorry, if he is bothering you, let me know, okay?" Nezu offered some tissues from his childhood friend's leaking nose.

They never changed at all. Was Ryuu's sentiment. "I am doing fine, Tomoya-kun. And I'll let you know Nezu-kun."

Before Tomoya could react.

"I didn't even invite you here." It was addressed to Kamitani, where he just glared at the addressee, "Kashima, I was expecting for you to come alone not invite people."

"Oi, you wanna meet my fist?"

"A-Alright, everyone. Please, calm down. Kamitani, don't do that. Inui-senpai called everyone here for us to celebrate."

His concerned tone never died for the least everyone could remember. It was so gentle with a lot of patience, like the way he used it to the kids way back in high school to stop them from any circumstances and they would only listen to him. In contrast, it worked on adults too.

"See, Kamitani, you should listen to Kashima. I am your senpai and your host after all." A proud senpai would always say that.

"I was forced to be reckoned with." Gawked the baseball athlete. Inui decided to ignore him.

"Anyway, let's start celebrating, cause I'm hungry!" The second-year chimed as he wrapped his arms around Ryuu and brought him to their prepared table. Hayato didn't like what he was seeing right now.

 _Just what kind of host are you? You're supposed to treat your guests first, not you. Dumbass._ Cursed Kamitani underneath his breath. But didn't say anything further, or else he will be buying flowers on someone's graveyard.

It was already eleven in the evening, they ate some Korean spicy fried chicken and had four racks of beer and played some fun games while they knew there was a lot of time to waste. Everyone already said their goodbyes. Nezu and Inui were carrying a super drunk Tomoya in their arms as they took the taxi to get this rich boy find his haven, while for Kamitani he only had few drinks but Ryuu was a bit tipsy.

"Did you have fun?" asked Ryuu.

"I did, except for someone in particular."

The brunette just laughed, "I'm sorry to invite you even knowing he had always been on your nerves ever since we were high school."

The hawk-eyed just snickered, putting his arms around his shoulders, pulling him close to warm him up, "That guy could never defeat me, so this is what I'm telling you. You should be aware of your surroundings and the people you are surrounded with. Okay?"

"Why?"

"Just take that as a warning." He rested the side of his head against the smaller figure.

They arrived at Hayato's apartment unit, Ryuuichi realized what was going to happen when Kamitani locked the door securely and pinned him against the wall. The ex-babysitter knew that this shouldn't be the right time for them unless they are mentally prepared. Right now, wasn't just the right time and it looked like his boyfriend was into doing it with him.

"Hayato, we have school tomorrow."

"Let's skip first day. Everyone does that." He leaned closer and bent down a little bit to meet his height.

"And I'm not like everyone else."

Hayato just compromised as he rested his head against his boyfriend's shoulder, "Then could you sleep here?"

"I'm sorry, I don't want the household to be worried about me. And there's Kotaro to begin with." He smiled as he lifted Hayato's face and the face he saw right now wasn't the expression he wanted to muster.

"Damn, Kotaro just turned four, right? My brother was even satisfied with me leaving our house."

Ryuu just laughed, imagining that Taka would eventually cry over it for missing his brother's presence. There was in no method Taka would feel that way. He stood up in his tippy toes, trying to reach for his boyfriend's height who was teasing him to do his best to kiss him.

"Stop teasing me."

He chuckled, "I'm sorry." He leaned down, licking his mouth asking for an entrance and Ryuu responsively obeyed for his offenses as he wrapped his arms around Hayato's nape inviting him to kiss him some more, to put more tongue in it. They hitched in the breaths as their body came pressing and rubbing against each other creating a heat in between their kisses. As Hayato leaned even more brushing Ryuu's bangs that were already getting in the way. They tasted like alcohol, but it becomes so much sweeter when in Ryuu's mouth.

Just—Kamitani's kisses were so hot the way his deep voice groaning against his mouth when Ryuu tried to find an air to breathe, and he felt something is rubbing against him. Kamitani pulled away immediately.

"Fuck! This is all your fault!" He grunted defeatedly.

They had never done it before, but since Kashima wasn't into it at all. What was left were Kamitani's raging desires to pound on him. He needed to calm himself down first at least.

"Ne, Hayato."

He just averted his eyes at the somewhat-embarrassed Ryuuichi, failing to try to hide the way he was looking right now with Kamitani trying to calm himself down.

"By tomorrow, are we supposed to—"

Kamitani sighed, here it comes. This topic really made him want to kill every people who dared to say nasty things to all the homosexual couples.

"I think we shouldn't expose ourselves as couples, but we can always walk together at school," he sighed, he didn't want this thing to be hard for the both of them. Especially, no one knew that they were actually started dating. Neither the Chairwoman nor his mother knew a single thing about them. And there are insensitive people who would always make fun of people with colors

"I understand, let's take it slow, okay?" Ryuu just embraced him tight. "One last kiss before I go."

Hayato didn't want him to leave but gave up. It was a nice 20-second kiss, as he finally let him go.

"Take care okay, turn your GPS on. So, I could keep on track." Demanded Hayato.

Ryuu just rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, as he walked down into hallways, "I'll see you tomorrow, horny guy."

"Watch it."

"Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3: rukiaharem  
> FFN: rukiaharem  
> WATTPAD: rukiaharem

**CHAPTER 2**

“I wish you good luck and do your best on your first day in school, Ryuuichi-sama. Make sure to make good friends.” Saikawa would never stop addressing him formally as if they had lived in the renaissance period, but he got used to it and just let Saikawa expressed himself like that.

“Thank you. I will do my best.” He flashed a smile to the Secretary before he took a sip in his hot milk filled with honey. Saikawa’s skills in cooking never upsets his stomach, he had always been the one taking care of the estate, taking duties with the Chairwoman, and nurturing him and his little brother to be in good health.

Kotaro tugged the hem of his brother’s uniform who was sitting beside him, getting his attention, he smiled at his little brother’s sparkling eyes.

“Nii-cha~ Kota— do his best too~”

The older brother just chuckled, Kotaro just turned four, and he was gradually learning how to speak in complete sentences. Though, Kotaro never spoke that much, still a little boy with few words, and who seemed to be a very observant for a four-year-old.

“I’m counting on you, Kotaro.” He kissed his little brother’s head.

“Ryuuichi, would you please send this form to the office of the Supreme Student Council’s President. The details written in it is something you don’t have to know, understood.” A grunt came from the Chairwoman, hitting him lightly with a white rectangular envelope.

“Yes, yes, Obaa-san.”

He pulled himself from the dining table, as he sets the envelope in his bag and bidding farewells to the members inside the mansion and receiving another good luck wishes from the two elders. But Kotaro was the only one refusing to let his brother leave, while chasing up to him to the door and snuggling his legs around his tiny arms.

“Kotaro?” Sighed Ryuuichi, kneeling down to meet his height when Kotaro attacked him in a nice warm hug.

“Kota loves Nii-cha~ THIS MUCH~” He spreads his arms wide to describe how much he loved his brother.

“Onii-chan loves Kota as well.”

“Kotaro-sama, let’s prepare for your first day of school as well, okay?” Saikawa sneaked behind Kotaro carrying him in his arms. While the little guy just paled defeatedly, he wanted his Nii-chan but Saikawa took him into the bath. To Ryuuichi’s dismay he couldn’t do anything about it as well.

“Obaa-san, I won’t be coming home tonight, I’ll be staying at Kamitani’s.”

“Take care! And Be careful!”

“Yes!”

Ryuuichi left the house with his white uniform, a black blazer with a dark blue necktie hanging between his torso, and a black pants. He will be attending at Morinomiya College Academy, just beside at his old high school at Morinomiya Academy. He felt so strange when he wasn’t the one who could look out for his little brother who have just entered Nursery this year.

He wished to be the one who could take him to school, but Kotaro had been learning to go off to school all by himself. In such a way, Japanese people taught young children to be a well-discipline citizen and taught them to commute alone at school.

He just couldn’t imagine, Kotaro wouldn’t be able to keep in touch with his _Nii-chan_ as soon as Kotaro grew older.

He fished out his phone from his pocket to see any text messages from anyone, or from his boyfriend, but he didn’t receive any short notice from anyone. He pushed some letters and sent it to the addressed contact person.

Then he received a reply immediately.

**_“Good Morning. Call me when you arrived at school.”_ **

Ryuuichi smiled then continued walking, _Should I buy some water? Kamitani had Baseball practice with his new team today for the upcoming tournament._ Thought Ryuuichi before he walked near to a mini convenience store. He entered with the breeze of the low cool air conditioner pricked his skin, he saw some customers inside as he grabbed two bottles of water, two cute boxes of milk, and a protein bar to charge it into the counter.

There was a customer before him who seemed to be in trouble in the counter.

“I’m sorry young man, but do you have any smaller bill in your pockets?” The middle-aged counter lady felt bad.

“Unfortunately, I don’t. Is there any other way, Maam?”

“You could pay it after your lectures in school, I’ll just have to get a valid ID you have.”

“I’ll do it. Please Maam would you please charge mines with his. I think one thousand yen would be enough if I could pay for our stuff.”

“My~ what a kind young man you are, but you shouldn’t just—”

“Please, I also think I don’t have any smaller amount in my wallet as well.” He smiled politely.

“Okay, that settle then, but be sure to pay him, okay?” She addressed it to the other guy.

“I will.”

 The lady just smiled as she charged all together as the two College students went out from the shop.

“Thank you, I appreciate what you did back there, but I should’ve just left my ID and pay it after school.” He had this wavy onyx hair, wears glasses beneath his beautiful, sharp golden cat-like eyes. His undereye lashes defines his stoic but young features. And he was taller than Kamitani.

“Oh. I— was just— I also don’t have smaller amount— So, I—”

He heard him chuckle.

“No, it’s fine. And thank you for that.”

“It’s no problem, honestly.”

“I really feel bad. I should’ve refused to let a stranger pay for my stuff.”

“No, no—It’s really okay, Obaa-san might be troubled if she fails to give changes from her customers.” Ryuu reassured making it sound that it was okay, seeing how bothered he really was.

“I’ll pay you, but how can we contact? Do you have a phone, so I can contact you and I’ll pay you any time in your convenience?”

A small smile came from Ryuuichi as he gave him his phone. Looking at him taking his phone while putting his number in it, _he really does have long lashes._ Thought Ryuuichi.

“Here, just text me if you needed something. What’s your name?”

“Ryuuichi. Kashima Ryuuichi.”

“Nice to meet you, Ryuuichi. I’m Kurowashi Rei.”

The school bell rang interrupting their little conversation.

“I better get going for school orientation. And you should go there too. You’re a first year, right?”

“U-Uh, yeah.”

“Let’s go.” He smiled reassuringly as the taller guy decided to walk beside him instead of walking in front of him.

“Kurowashi-kun are you a first year as well?”

“I’m in my second year. I’m from the Psychology Department.”

“I’m from Psychology Department as well! I-I apologize for addressing you so informally, senpai. I didn’t know that you’re actually a second year.” He bowed apologetically.

“It’s no big deal Ryuuichi.” The taller guy averted his eyes at him with a smirk.

Ryuuichi just glanced up at him, he had this strange austerity in him that brushes off an intimidating factor whenever Kurowashi’s eyes scanned as if he was staring deep into his eyes that made Ryuuichi looked away and felt like he was swept away from the way Rei addressing him by his first name.

They arrived at the gym as they bid goodbyes silently. Ryuuichi was called by Yagi who reserved him a seat next to Nezu. He walked up at the two childhood friends and sat next to the silent guy.

“Where’s Kamitani?” asked Yagi.

“Baseball training.” Speaking of him, he had forgotten to call him, when he arrived at school, because he was too drawn out when he bumped into someone and he had just forgotten to call Kamitani. He had to apologize later.

“Good Morning, to all First Years! Welcome to Morinomiya College Academy!” It was the school’s host representative giving off a brief introduction of the event, introducing the basis of the school’s background and its rationale of today’s event.

He glanced down on his phone to see seven missed calls from his boyfriend. He bit his lower lip and felt bad for not answering his calls. He just turned off his phone and decided to listen at the event.

“So, without further ado, I would like you to give a warm welcome to the Supreme Student Council President, Mr. Kurowashi Rei!”

An applause came from the audience when the student president walked into the aisle and into the pedestal thanking the host for its wonderful remarks and began his speech. As for Ryuuichi, he was in complete surprised to see the guy he was just talking awhile ago, the guy whom he helped at the convenience store, the guy who gave him his phone number, they guy who walked together with him at school, and the guy who called him by his first name.

_I cannot believe I just addressed disrespectfully the same person all over again!_

As the President finally ended his welcoming remarks, he exited out from the stage, while students silently went out from the school’s gym. Ryuuichi still had an unfinished business, he had to go and meet him.

“Kashima-kun? Let’s go!” Called Yagi.

“You guys go without me, I still have to run some errands.”

“Kay, see you later!” The blonde replied as he was dragged outside by Nezu.

Ryuuichi just ran up onto the backstage and he saw the President who was still talking with the other councilors. He made the wrong timing as he just hid behind a fake plant behind him, but he failed when the President saw him and excused himself from the others, as he paced closer to the flustered first-year. Ryuuichi came out from his hiding place as he shyly stood in front of the President.

“P-President Kurowashi. I’m sorry a-again! For addressing you like that before, I didn’t know that you are the President.” He sounded so surprised in Rei’s amusement to see the guy’s expression.

“Don’t mind the small stuff, Ryuuichi. You really don’t have to come all the way here to say that—”

“B-But, I just feel bad for not even knowing the school’s student council president.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not your fault. This is your first day. I’m not mad or anything. It was my fault for surprising you like that.” Amused.

“I was beyond surprised— By the way, President Kurowashi, Obaa— Chairwoman Morinomiya gave this letter to you.” He handed him the white envelope sealed with the school’s logo.

“Thank you, anyway. Ryuuichi. I still have a short meeting with the others today. So, good luck on your first day!”

“Thank you! You too, good luck!”

Ryuuichi just released a sigh as he exited outside the gym to prepare himself for class. He just couldn’t believe what had just happened between him and the President’s first meeting. Then he almost forgot, he turned on his phone and he dialed his boyfriend.

_I’m sorry Hayato!—_

“Haya—”

“Ryuu, where are you right now? Did something happen on your way to school? I had been calling you many times! Why are you answering this call right now! I even called the Chairwoman, and Saikawa on what ever happened to you—”

“Hayato calm down, I’m—”

“I even called Yagi and Nezu but thank god they said you were okay! Why weren’t you answering my calls? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me, I could fix my mistakes. Please—”

“Kamitani!”

“What?”

The way Hayato sounded so desperate, he felt a bit bad for letting his boyfriend worry out of nothing at all. That he would go that far to call the household what ever happened to him. It made him feel secured.

“Hayato, I’m perfectly fine, okay. You don’t have to worry, and you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“So, why didn’t you call me back?”

“I ran up to someone, and I went to the gym for the school’s orientation that’s why I couldn’t answer your calls.” _Please don’t ask... please don’t ask...Please don’t ask._

“Ran up to someone? Did they hurt you?”

_He asked!_

“No, Hayato. They didn’t hurt me.” _Stop asking question!_

“So, who is this guy?”

Even if they were talking behind the phone, he could feel the dark undertone beneath his voice.

“He is the President of Supreme Student Council.” He couldn’t help but answer anything what he had to ask. After all, this conversation was useless, and made no sense at all.

He had nothing to worry about, honestly.

He heard Hayato sighed behind the phone, he knew he was gathering all his emotions but decided to let it go for now. “Can we meet after school?”

“Sure, I’ll call you this time, I promise.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later then.”

“Sure, I lo—” Ryuuichi pouted that Hayato hung up on him. He could tell that he was really annoyed, he couldn’t blame him, and he just wanted to let him know that he loved him no matter what. But he didn’t have to put his phone just like that without even letting him finish what he had to say.

*******

Hayato felt bad for hanging up on him, he couldn’t control his emotions hearing from Ryuuichi that he was with a guy, who was the freaking student President of the whole college department. Not even realizing his own feelings it was as if, fate was pushing him against the concrete to admit how he truly felt.

It wasn’t Ryuuichi’s fault. It had been such a year way back the first time he met him, he knew Ryuuichi— a kind-hearted, soft-spoken, gentle, approachable, and caring personality where he first showed it to him and it extended with so many people. Ryuuichi’s personality just caught everyone’s attention.

 _Including me._ Thought Hayato.

The way he randomly flashed a smile made people felt in confusion. Hayato just couldn’t accept it, when someone other than him had felt the same way as he felt for Ryuuichi. He just didn’t want someone to be in his way.

He had to apologize later...

Time passed in the late afternoon as school ended at the end of the day, it was all just orientations; meeting new professors. Some professors already gave off a group activities and projects, and it didn’t make him happy at all. Today was just the first of school, yet his professors in his class were already in his nerves. Hayato got up from his chair and proceeded downstairs to meet up with Ryuuichi who was waiting for him outside the school gates.

“I’m sorry, did you wait too long?” said Hayato while running up to him.

Ryuuichi shook his head lightly, standing close up to him, “I just got here.”

They had a moment of silence, as an awkward air came next when Ryuuichi spoke. They shouldn’t be dealing their small conflict in here.

“Should we buy dinner and make it at home?” Hayato suggested.

Ryuuichi just nodded as they walked next to each other one-foot- apart.

The walk was awkward, none of them talk about what happened earlier but they managed to interact what ingredients they should buy for dinner. They were planning to make mackerel, katsudon, grounded beef soup, and spicy chicken wings for dinner.

When they arrived at Hayato’s apartment, everything was slightly arranged, just of Hayato’s few boxes left unopen. Ryuuichi went to the bathroom first as Hayato suggested him to take a bath first while he would keep himself busy in the kitchen.

On the other hand, Ryuuichi felt a bit insecure why Hayato avoided to talk to him and he—too, avoided to make up a conversation or too scared to talk to him— what if, he would ignore him.

He took a nice five-minute shower, already dressed up in his white t-shirt, and brown khaki shorts. The kitchen was filled with nice aroma that made his tummy grumble in hunger, having a nostalgic memory when Hayato used to ask him to teach him how to cook, but now, he was gradually getting the hang of it.

He gripped his hands tight, as he tried to make a move, “Hayato, why don’t you take a shower, while I’ll take everything from here from now on.” He hugged him behind the back.

“Ryuu?” muttered Hayato in question, glancing down at his small boyfriend who was wearing such an apologetic face. Did that make him happy? In this situation, where he couldn’t bare the control his frustrations.

“Yes?”

“What are you doing? Let go of me?”

“S-Sorry.” He let go, while Kamitani continued cooking.

Ryuu surprised by his reaction. He didn’t expect for him to react like that. Even though, he felt bad for what he shouldn’t have done, yet Kamitani seemed to overreact of what happened. He didn’t intend things to happen. It was an accident meeting people so randomly, it didn’t mean he invalidated Kamitani’s retort, it didn’t mean he was too sensitive, but right now, he’s confused that compromising wasn’t the only solution in this problem. He didn’t know what he should do to make him calm down.

“W-What should I do to make you happy?” He waited, but there was no response.

“S-Should I leave if that makes you—”

Kamitani slammed the table, startling Ryuuichi, “Goddamnit! Could you please shut the fuck up! And just stay in here! You didn’t know how angry I was, how it bothered me so much! It hurts me!” This time Kamitani shuts the stove off and faced him with a deep wound on his face.

Ryuu had never seen him this hurt, the eyes he projected to him were about to cry. They were like scars he wanted to heal, he didn’t want to make him look so pathetic. He felt tears in the corner of his eyes, he didn’t know exactly whatever he wanted to do in this situation.

Should he hold him? Would a kiss work? What should he do?

“I’m sorry for today, but can you please leave. I’m not really in the mood for dinner.”

Ryuu just slightly nodded in response, he didn’t speak either. He just grabbed his bag and reached out to the door as he stepped out from Kamitani’s apartment unit.

Kamitani just sighed, he could finally breathe out his frustrations, he was cursing underneath his breath, his head was numb, and he just wanted to calm down first. He slumped down on to the couch, covering his eyes with his hand, his eyebrows were scrunched up while he was massaging his head to relax his nerves.

_Fuck!_

*******

Ryuu found himself in the bar and invited someone over. Of course, it was Rei Kurowashi. He was the only person he could think of, gladly, he put his number in his phone, and he just wanted to talk to him. Since, Rei was somewhat the victim in here. And he had told him about everything about what happened.

“Just give him some space, if you were in his position what would you do?”

“I guess, I’ll have to do the same as well?” This was Ryuu’s seventh shot, “But! I just don’t understand! We are going out; did he really think I’m gonna cheat on him?”

“The question is, would you do that?”

“No, of course not. I was the one who confessed to him!”

“That’s not really a reason, I know you are thinking that he was too sensitive of what happened. But, people are different. You told me that he was hurt of what you did. And if he is hurt, he’s hurt. You don’t have to point out his emotions. Kamitani just felt that way, stop pressuring him on what he should feel.”

“He kicked me out!”

“But you even said, you wanted to leave?”

Ryuu just cried, hating to admit it. It had been only three months since they called their relationship official. Hiding it from anybody else, and the only person who knew about their relationship was the school’s president. Whom he had just met. He didn’t know, but Rei seemed to look so mature and experienced. That’s why he entrusted him of his secret relationship with Kamitani.

What Rei told him was too logical, he was giving him hope that Kamitani will eventually forgive him, and the two of them will still have a room to grow. This was their first real relationship they had anyway. And it wouldn’t be too late for them to rebuild any matter.

“I’m sorry to invite you here on a short notice.”

“It’s okay, you can call me anytime. I was more surprised that you decided to call me.”

“You’re the only one I could think of,”

The second-year just smiled as he stood up from his seat, “Come on, you’re really drunk, I could drop you off at your place.”

“I can’t go home looking like this.” Ryuu buried his head down.

“Oi, don’t be stubborn, get up!”

“Can I stay at your place?”

“Ryuu, you’re making things worst!”

“I-I’m not! W-Wait, am I? I’m just sleeping at your place?”

The president sighed, “You’re sleeping with your boyfriend’s enemy.”

“So, what?”

“Look, I don’t want to be the cause of trouble between your relationship. Think about what is right between you and Kamitani. And think about him as well.”

“Kamitani might not be in love with me anymore. I might not be good enough with him, he might deserve someone else. But, I do love him— I can’t let him let go of me, I can’t let him forget about me, and I just can’t give up yet! Just why—”

“That’s enough,” a voice behind him said in monotonous method. Ryuu saw Kamitani stood behind him with a usual cool-demeanor washing all over his face, as he came to pick up Ryuu by yanking him in the arm.

Kamitani didn’t even bother to look at the second-year, he was listening to their conversation, and that gave him a reason the president sure knows what he was saying, but still— he cannot trust that guy. He guided the drunkard all the way back to his apartment. He couldn’t help it bad felt bad to look at how he made such a mess to make Ryuu drink so much because of him.

They arrived to his apartment and put Ryuu on the couch, telling him not to lie down just yet, as he came to fetch a glass of warm water and let him drank it. He sighed, sitting beside him, closer this time.

“I’m sorry,” Kamitani buried his head against Ryuu’s shoulder.

Ryuu just sniffed, while his tears were still pouring.

“I’m sorry for being such a jerk, I shouldn’t have said things. What you said back at the bar, I was so happy that you were so desperate that you can’t let me give up on you. It made me so happy.” He wrapped his arms around Ryuu’s tiny waist.

“I love you too, Ryuu. I was just being so pessimistic, and it got all over me and treated you in my own accord. So, you shouldn’t say that you would go at his place looking like— this! Understand?!”

Ryuu just nodded with tears still streaming in his eyes.

“I-I’m sorry.”

Hayato just massaged Ryuu’s back. “I’m sorry too.”

“So, stop crying! You’re such an idiot!”

Ryuuichi just chuckled as he pulled away and Kamitani wiped all those pathetic tears off his eyes.

“Such an ugly mess!”

“S-Shut up! You’re the one dating this one ugly mess!”

Hayato just kissed him deep, stayed there for how long it would take. Their breaths synch as they tried to find a way to be comfortable in each other’s arms. With Kamitani leaning down, pinning him against the couch while their lips clashing softly.

“Do you want me to?” Hayato asked.

“Let’s just sleep for now.”

A dissatisfied look, but he was the one who asked, and he respected Ryuu so much.

“Fine, let’s just sleep here.” Hayato slumped beside Ryuu, pulling him closer against his chest while resting his chin above Ryuu’s soft and silky head, smelling his hair were like a garden of lavenders. He smelled so good, it was so comforting that it helped him fell into drowsiness to have his arms wrapped perfectly around Ryuu’s small frame.

_He would never let someone get in a way with them._

**_***_ **

**_ Original Charactenr Profile: (if you wanna see the picture go to my wattpad account @ rukiaharem) _ **

**Name:** Kurowashi Rei

 **Age:** 19

 **Occupation:** Student, President of the Supreme Student Council, Swimming Club

 **Birthday:**  January 14

 **Zodiac:** Capricorn

 **Height:**  190 cm

 **Blood Type:** AB

****


End file.
